1. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates to a system for the distribution of optical fibers, specifically optical fibers furcated from a first fiber optic cable, in particular a riser cable, to second fiber optic cables, in particular to drop cables.
2. Technical Background
Particularly in the case of so-called FTTH (fiber to the home) applications, it is necessary to furcate the optical fiber of a first fiber optic cable which has a plurality of optical fibers to connect to a plurality of drop cables, which each have a single optical fiber. Systems such as these must have a simple design and must be scalable as required in order, depending on the requirement, to increase the number of the second fiber optic cables, in particular the drop cables, whose optical fibers are intended to be connected to the optical fibers in the first fiber optic cable, in particular the riser cable. Until now, no systems which meet these requirements have been known for distribution of optical fibers.